Tim Robbins
Timothy Francis Robbins er den yngste sønnen til forlagdirektør Mary Robbins og sanger og musiker Gil Robbins, tidligere direktør av et korensemble som spilte i katolske og folkegrupper de 60 Cumberland Three og The Highwaymen. Han har tre eldre søsken, en bror som heter David (komponist) og to søstre heter Adele (skuespiller) og Gabrielle (cabaret artist). Født i California, men Robbins vokste opp i Greenwich Village i New York. Han begynte som skuespiller i 12-årsalderen på Theatre i New City men forlot New York og dro til Los Angeles for å studerte skuespill ved UCLA. Da han ble uteksaminert i 1981 dannet en gruppe kalt Actor's Gang Theater, som representerer avant-garde skuespill med sosiopolitiske innhold, inkludert framføring av verk av Bertolt Brecht. I begynnelsen av 80 jobbet han jevnlig på TV i serier som St. Elsewhere, Hill Street Blues og Moonlight. I 1983 intervenerte han i telefilmen Quaterback Princess og ett år senere debuterte han på filmer med Kjærlighet med første blikk regissert av Jerry Schatzberg, og Young Soldiers (1984), en actionfilm regissert av David Fisher. Gjennom hele tiåret økte Robins' status i Hollywood, med roller i filmer som Top Gun (1986) av Tony Scott, Howard the Duck (1986), en film produsert av George Lucas og En sikker vinner (1988), regissert av Ron Shelton og med Kevin Costner og Susan Sarandon. Det samme året som premieren av En sikker vinner ble Tim Robbins og Susan Sarandon, som under filmingen av filmen, gifte. En sikker vinner førte til at Robbins vokste i populariteten i den siste fasen av 80-tallet og begynnelsen av det neste tiåret i filmer som Soga om Erik Viking (1989), regissert av Monty Python-medlemmet Terry Jones, Jacob's Ladder (1990) av Adrian Lyne og The Player (1992), hans første samarbeid med regissør Robert Altman, som gav ham en Golden Globe Award og en pris i Cannes for Beste mannlige skuespiller. I 1992 gjorde Robbins sin debut som regissør og manusforfatter med den politiske satiren Bob Roberts (1992). Etter et nytt samarbeid med Robert Altman på Short Cuts (1993) og Pret-a-Porter (1994), jobbet han med Coen-brødrene på The Hudsucker Proxy (1994) og med Morgan Freeman på Frihetens Regn (1994), en filmatisering av en Stephen King roman, regissert av Frank Darabont. På midten av 90-tallet gjorde Tim Robbins sin andre film som filmskaper, Dead Man Walking (1995), med Sean Penn og Susan Sarandon, og ble Oscar-nominert for beste regi. I den siste fasen i hans karriere som skuespiller har han jobbet med Brian De Palma på Mission to Mars (2000), High Fidelity]] (2000) av Stephen Frears, Mystic River (2003) av Clint Eastwood, Språkets hemmelige liv (2005) av Isabel Coixet, Catch a Fire (2006) av Phillip Noyce. Hans siste film som regissør er Cradle Will Rock (1999). Takket være hans opptreden i Mystic River, Robbins vant en Oscar og en Golden Globe for beste mannlige birolle. Filmografi 2005 -- Klodenes kamp (skuespiller: Harlan Ogilvy) 2003 -- Mystic River (skuespiller: Dave Boyle) 1999 -- Austin Powers: Spionen som spermet meg (skuespiller: The President) 1995 -- Dead Man Walking (regissør, manus, produsent) 1994 -- Frihetens regn (skuespiller: Andy Dufresne) 1993 -- Short Cuts (skuespiller: Gene Shepard) 1992 -- The Player (skuespiller: Griffin Mill) 1988 -- En sikker vinner (skuespiller: Ebby Calvin "Nuke" LaLoosh) 1986 -- Top Gun (skuepsiller: Merlin) Oscar ; Vunnet : 2003 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for Mystic River ; Nominert : 1995 -- Beste Regissør for Dead Man Walking Robbins, Tim Robbins, Tim Robbins, Tim Robbins, Tim Robbins, Tim